eventually
by lina92
Summary: gabriella and troy are the popular kids at East high. she is the head cheerleader, he is the captain of the basketball team. usually this to persons would date, but they can't stand eachother. what will they friends do to make them like eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**EVENTUALLY**

**hey:D ****ok guys, this is my first story ever so please be nice:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gabriella was having a wonderful dream until her mother, Isabel, woke her up.

"Gabi, hija you have to wake up, or you'll be late for school"

"Go away!" she said halv asleep.

"come on, if you get up I'll make you some pancakes" her mother knew that Gabriella couldn't resist her pancakes.

"Fine I'll get up"

Fifteen minutes later she was ready to breakfast. She was wearing a turquoise top, with a denim skirt and some white ballerina shoes. She put on some makeup not to much and let her beautiful black curls hang down shoulders.

Gabriella sat down and enjoyed the pancakes with her mother. "So anything happening at school today?" her mother asked.

" No, not much. Just practise with the girls." She said not looking up from her plate.

Acually gabriella wasn't really looking forward on going to school, bacause today they had to share the gym with the basketball team. And she knew that she would end up fighting with troy at the end of the day.

"Well I better get going or I'll be late for school, bye mami, love you" she said while she was walking to the door.

" Bye sweety"

Gabriella drove away with her red porche, that her mother gave her when she turned sixteen. Everybody knew that her family were rich.

When she arrived at school she met up with her friends, Sharpay, Taylor, Rachel and Melody. They where all cheerleaders.

"Hey Gabi" they all said as they hugged. "hi girls" she said with a smile.

They immediatly started chating, but were interupted by the basketball team.

"hey babe" a big haired boy named Chad said to Taylor.

They had been dating seens juniors and they were now seniors. Sharpay and zeke were also dating.

They were all really close except for Troy and Gabriella.

Troy was starring at gabriella, his eyes went from her feets to her head. He didnt really like her as person but he couldn't deny that she had a hot body, and he knew that Gabriella didn't liked to be starred at. Gabriella noticed this and started feeling uncomfortable. "What are you starring at Bolton!" she snapped at him.

"you of course, you're looking hot today Montez!" he said with a smirk. "well to bad you can't have me" she said looking away. " I didn't say that I wanted you, I just said that you were looking hot. So don't start imagining thing's" he snapped back at her.

Gabriella got really mad and started yelling a him.

"why can't you just shut up!, why do you always have to be such an ass?"

she didn't now why she got so mad, but she couln't help it.

"cry me a river!. You aren't really the right person to ask me that when you are as bad as me!"

he yelled back.¨

"fuck you Bolton!" she yelled and walked away, with her friends behind her.

Everybody thought that Gabriella didn't care about what troy says to her. But this proved that she do. Even she thought that she didn't care but she was wrong.

* * *

I'm not really happy with the first chapter. what do you think? please review.:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews:)**

**here is chapter 2**

* * *

School was almost over for the cheerleaders and the basketball team. Practice was the only thing they had left, before it was weekend. both teams knew that it wasn't going to turn out good.

"So Gabi, what do you want us to practice on today?" Sharpay asked while she was changing to her uniform.

"I want us to practice on the pyramid." she said as she was fixing her hair.

when the girls were ready they saw that the basketball team was using the while gym. Gabriella got furius. she took the ball when Troy passed it to Chad. "Hey what do you think you are doing Montez?!" Troy yelled. "what am I doing?, your father said that we had to share the gym Troy!" she yelled back. "I know that, but he isn't here, so who cares." "Oh don't you dare say that you don't care, because everytie your dad yelles at you, it looks like you are going to pee on your self." Everybody started laughing at what she had said. Troy turned red, but didn't say anything. He only comanded his team that they had to move to the other side of the gym.

At the end of their practice, everybody were really sweaty and tired. Both Troy and Gabriella had beeb really harsh on them. They were all lying on the floor, with their wather bottles, except for their captains. They were yelling, teling them that it wasnt good enough and that they had to do it again, but they all refused.

At the end Troy and Gabriella had just given up and headed home. Taylor went with Gabriella because they were going to the mall after they had showered.

"So Gabi, why do you hate Troy so much?" taylor asked her as she was reading a magazine on Gabriella's bed. " I don't hate him..I think. It's just that he is such an ass. I mean we used to be best friends, but when we started at high school everything changed. I ask myself almost everyday if I did something wrong." she said whith a sad face. "Then why don't you just ask him?" "Because, it's impossible to have a real convirsation with him, andif he acts like a jerk towards me, he gets the same from me." ( I don't know if that makes sence.)

" I guess you're right gabi." Taylor said, not wanting to talk about it anymore, because she knew Gabriella would just end up being mad.

After they both had showered, they went to the mall. Melody was having a party at her house because her parents were on a trip.

After twenty minutes they were both in a dressingr room. Gabriella was trying on a tight red dress, that fitted her body perfectly. It ended right above her knees. Taylor was trying on the same dress, only hers was dark green. They both got out at the same time to show the dresses to eachother.

" Girl, you look hot!" taylor said

" Thanks Tay you look really pretty too" gabriella said with a big smile on her face.

" Ok, then it's settled, were buying them"

After hey bought the dresses they had taken a break from shopping. They were sitting in a cafe drinking smothies.

"Omg Tay, look at those hot guys that are sitting across the table" Gabriella said not taking her eyes from them.

"You're right, but I can't date any of them because I'm with Chad, but you can"

" I don't think so, I mean their not even looking at us...omg forget what I said they coming towards us" gabriella said, whispering the last part.

"Hi girls, do you mind if we sit with you?" one of the boys said.

"Sure, why not" Even if they didn't know them, they couldn't resist saying no. They both had green eyes and dark brown hair. They were in a quite good shape. In other words, they were smoking hot.

"cool so what's your names?"

"I'm Gabriella, and this is Taylor" she said while they were chaking hands.

" Well I'm Bryan and this is Sean. I know this is kind of fast, but would you like to go on a date with us?"

" Sorry, but I can't. I have a boyfriend, but Gabriella is singel"

"well that's ok. Would you like to go out with me?" Sean asked.

"Sure why not. You should both come to a party one of my friends is having.

" Yeah, cool. We'll be there"

After they had given their phone numbers to eachother, the girls had headed home to get ready.

* * *

The girls had helped eachother with hair and make-up. Gabriella was wearing gold shoes with with matching necklace. Her make-up was very natural. she had straightened her hair and let it hang lose. Taylor had black shoes and a heart shaped necklace. her hair was curled, she had also just let her hair hang lose down her shoulders.

Gabriella was going to meet Sean And Bryan at the party. She and taylor were going with Chad.

Gabriella had the feeling that something was gping to happen at the party, but just shrugged it of.

* * *

the party is happening in next chapter. I'm not sure what is going to happen, but I'll figure something out. feel free to come with ideas.

Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a problem with thsi chapter because I posted the second chapter twice, but the new chapter was supposed to appear. And then it got deleted so I had to write this chapter twice. I really don't know what I'm doing here so If someone could help me understand how to post a chapter better, then that would be very nice.:)**

* * *

chapter 3

When Gabi, Taylor and Chad arriver at the party they met up with the basketball team and the cheerleaders. Garbriella couldn't find Sean and Bryan, so she just assumed that they wasn't at the party yet. When they finally arrived they sat down with the others. Gabi and Taylor introduced them to the others, and they all greeted at them. They were all nice to them except for Troy. He was being really rude. He came up with comments all the time when Sean talked.

"Dude, why are you acting like this" Chad whispered

"Acting like what, we just met these guys and you're suddenly acting like you had known them forever." he said a little harsh but still keeping his voice down

"Are you jealous because Gabi is on a date with Sean?"

"Are you crazy, why would I be jealous, I don't even like Gabriella. And you know that!"

"Whatever dude, but just stop it because Sean and Bryan haven't done anything wrong"

Gabriella also had noticed that Troy wasn't being himself. He wasn't nice to her, but Troy was always the first one to start talking wth new people. She knew something was up with him, but decided to not care. She took Sean into another room, she wanted to be alone with him.

"Why did you bring me in her Gabi?" Sean asked confused

"Because I want to get to know you better. We haven't been able to have a real conversation. I mean I am you're date and I want to know things about you" she said smiling

"Ok, that's cool. How about we have five question each?"

" ok. I'll start. Umm...How many girls have you dated before?"she asked

"Well.I've only had one real relationship with a girl."

"Wow, I thought that you were goin to say that you had dated like fifteen or something. How come?" she said surpriced

"Because I don't like girls that only goes for the look. And my ex liked me because of who I was."

"That's really cool Sean, there should be more guys like you. I'm really glad we're having this conversation.. Ok next question, what was the first thing you thought when you was me?"

"The first thing I thought when I saw you was that I thought you we're really beautiful, and that I had to get to know you" he said looking staight into her eyes

"That's really sweet." she said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Gabrialla was really surpirec that she actually did that. But she didn't regret it for a second

"So, next question" he said smiling

"Ummm. I can't cme up with something, why don't you just start asking me?"

"Yeah ok...How many have you dated before?"

"I've only dated two guys, and I know for being a cheerleader that's not normal, but I have the same problem as you. I don't like guys that only likes me for my looks. And that's why I think that there should be more guys like you, and not jerks like Troy."

"Yeah what's up with you and Troy?..You talked to everyone out there except for him."

"Me and Troy don't like eachother at all. The only reason we hang out is because of our friends. We fight all the time."

"Why?"

"I really don't know the answer to that. I really don't know why he acts like an ass towards me. We used to be best friends until High school. When we started everything changed. I've tried asking him but he never answers." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Gabi, I didn't mean to make you sad. How about we forget about thi game and just go out there and have fun?"

"It's okay, I don't know why I get sad about this. And yes I agree with you, we should be out there having fun" she said now smiling.

After dancing for almost one hour, Gabriella and Sean sat down with the others. They all started talking, Gabi was sitting on Seans lap.

"What's up with you two, are you already going out? Taylor asked

"Not yet, but I hope so." Gabriella said as she was lookig at Sean

"I hope so too" he said and suddenly they started making out

For some reason Troy didn't like this at all. He got really angry. He didn't understand why, he was the one who always was mean to her. He shouldn't be feeling this. He couldn't stand it anymore so he decided to "accidently" pore the punch over them.

"Hey" why did you do that Bolton!" gabriella yelled

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." he yelled back. everybody saw that it wasn't an accident but didn't say anything.

"I'm sure it was" gabriella said sarcasticly.

"It was. I was going to get something to eat, but triped over you when you were making out with THIS guy!..You shouldn't be doing it on public!"

"THIS guy has a name. And who are you to tell me to not make out in public when yu are always making out with a girl at school infornt of everybody.!

"Shut up!"

"Hey don't talk to Gabi like that!" Sean said

"Back of!" Troy said as he pushed him

Sean got really mad so he punched Troy in the face. They started fighting. Their friends tried to stop them but they just pushed them away.

"SEAN STOP, you're hurting him!" Gabriella said crying

Everybody was really surpriced by this. They didn't understand why she was defending him. Even she didn't know why she was doing it.

"Gabi, I was defending you"

" I know but you shouldn't be fighting!" she said as she ran away. Her friends ran after her. They couldn't find her at first but they figured out that she probably had went home.

* * *

When they knocked on the door no one answered. They knew her mother was on a trip with work so they just went in. They all went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Gabi open up please. it's us" Taylor said

As she did a petit girl appeared infront of them. They could tell she had been crying, alot!

"OOh sweety" they said and they all hugged her.

"Why did you ran away like that?" Sharpay asked

"I don't know, I just couldn't be there anymore. I'm so emberassed"(dont know if I spelled that correct)

"Don't be, but why did you defend Troy? he was the one who was acting weird" Rachel said

"I know. I guess that even if I fight with him I still care about him, I mean I used to be friends with him" she said

" I guess, what are you going to say on monday?" Taylor asked

" I really don't know, he must think I'm more of a looser that I already am" she said putting a pillow infornt of her face

"you're not a looser. He should be thankful"

"I guess. DO you want to spend the night with me?, I don't want to be alone. We could eat alot of ice cream"

"Of course, who can say know to ice cream?" Taylor said.

The girls were up almost the whole night talking. This made Gabriella forget about what had happened. But she knnew that she had to talk to Troy sooner or later.

* * *

What do you think?, and could you please give me ideas of what can happen in the next chapter? I need 6 reviews before I start writing it. 


End file.
